Clamps used for supporting objects such as drinks and fishing rods, can cause damage to the surface of the structure being mounted, especially when the clamps are rotated about the structure.
Additionally, most clamps cannot be used as a universal holder for mounting around any vertical, horizontal, or angled pipes having the diameter range of ¾ inch to 2¼ inch outside diameter pipes, tubes, shafts, etc.
The inventors are not aware of any clamp that will fit ¾ inch OD (outer diameter) to 2 inch OD (outer diameter), and would be able to accommodate any angle of vertical, horizontal or angled pipe, tube, shaft, and the like.
Most clamps also require plural breakable parts, and are not UV (ultra violet) protected, which can fail under outdoor conditions over time.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.